Without your Life
by JC-zala
Summary: A ChrnoRosette oneshot fic. What will happen if the one precious to you dies because of you? Chrno feels the guilt and pain of losing Rosette.


JC: I've written my first ever Chrno Crusade Fan Fic. It's only a short one-shot of my two favorite characters in the series, Chrno and Rosette. I just love that pair. Chrno Crusade is really an amazing anime. I love it! Okay, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno and Rosette.

* * *

**Without your Life**

Guilt flooded his mind and body. Pain and sadness pierced his heart like a sharp arrow. It had been 3 days, and the guilt had not yet diminished. He clutched the watch, his lifeline, in his hands. He placed the watched against his chest and lowered his head until his eyes met the ground.

_It's my fault. It's my entire fault. _

Tears streamed down his cheeks, revealing the agony he had. He leaned his back against the wall and clenched his fist hard. His body trembled wretchedly. He thought of her, the girl that he cared for, the girl that gave him life, and the girl he loved the most.

_Rosette Christopher_

He banged his fist against the wall. He blamed everything on himself. He was the reason why Rosette died. If only he could turn back time, then Rosette would still be alive. He should have canceled the contract while he still had the chance. However, it was all too late. She was gone. He grew guiltier and weaker by the minute. He felt his heart screaming in pain. He dropped to his knees as he held his chest.

_I guess I won't be able to live longer either. Without a contractor, without her, I'm just a worthless demon who cannot sustain his own life. _

He knitted a smile on his face.

_I'll be joining you soon, Rosette. _

He looked up at the sky, with eyes still filled with tears. He clutched onto the watch tightly, looking determined, though his heart was aching. He smiled regrettably, picturing Rosette's beautiful and cheerful face in the sky. Time was growing short for him, but he didn't care. He was prepared for his death.

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

The clock in his hand slowly ticked. When the long minute hand reached 12, the clock stopped moving.

_This is it... _

Gradually, Chrno fell to the ground without letting go of the clock. He closed his eyes and knitted a smile on his face. Breathing his last breath of life, he muttered her name in a soft voice as one last tear dropped from his eye.

_Rosette, I love you._

_RING! RING! RING! _

"What? Huh?" Chrno jarred his eyes open and he found himself sitting inside a vehicle. He looked around, trying to get a clue of what happened. He thought that he had already died, but that wasn't the case. He was still alive.

He turned to his side only to see a sleeping blonde nun snoring so loudly. How unladylike of her, and to think she was a nun. At that, Chrno felt like crying tears of joys. He was still alive as well as Rosette.

"It was just a dream, a bad dream to be exact." He sighed in relief.

_RING! RING! RING! _

"Huh?" Chrno turned his attention to the phone. "The phone is still ringing." He started shaking the nun to wake her up. "Rosette, the phone... the phone..."

"I still wanna sleep! Why don't you answer it?!" Rosette retorted, shifting her position. She refused to be disturbed during her moments of rest.

"But you know that Sister Kate doesn't..." When Rosette heard her director's name, she immediately answered the phone. Chrno just watched her with enthusiasm, a smile on his face and eyes that were so appealing.

_I'm glad that everything was just a dream. But... maybe it was a premonition... I know that she's going to die someday, but I'm not going to live longer than her. _

"We have a mission! Let's go!" she said grumpily. She started the car and took off in a flash.

Chrno was terrified of Rosette's driving, because she was a reckless driver. She treated the car as some sort of race car. He knew they would crash into something again. He held onto his seat tightly, trying to maintain balance.

"Rosette, please drive carefully!" Chrno pleaded.

"We're in a hurry, Chrno!" Rosette stepped on the pedal, increasing the speed even further.

Chrno sighed. He looked at the blonde as he thought about the dream he had. He grimaced and averted his gaze away from the nun to the road. If Rosette dies, he will lose the will to live. Without her life, he would also die. But he didn't care about that as long as he can be together with her. Rosette was more than just a contractor to him. His feelings for her have exceeded the boundaries of friendship. She was all he ever wanted in his life. Her life was his life as well.

_For all my life and forever _

_The truth I've always known _

_When our time comes_

_Your love and life is all I call _

**End**

* * *

JC: Rosette and Chrno is one awesome couple. It's too bad they died in the end of the series. I really cried at the last episode. This is a simple fic in tribute to them. What do you think? Okay, I'll apologize right away for my grammatical errors. But I still want some reviews. NO Flames!


End file.
